


Stuffed With Love

by yufool



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a sappy and romantic boyfriend, Also slight spoiler at the end for 11/20 and the engine room scene, It's just a sappy fic of boys in love, M/M, akeshu - Freeform, buildabear, but no Royal spoilers, shuake, so hopefully its enough to fulfill some akeshu desires, this is my first fic but its nothing complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufool/pseuds/yufool
Summary: Akira and Goro go to Build-a-Bear
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Stuffed With Love

Akechi, as reluctant as he appeared to be going into Build-a-Bear with his boyfriend, was truly giddy at the thought of having a special gift for him to hold close when Akira was out of his reach. Akira on the other hand made no effort to hide the fact he was excited to make a personal stuffed animal for his lover. Taking Goro’s gloved hand, Akira led the way to the wall of plush stuffed animals. To Akechi’s amazement, there was a bigger selection than he initially imagined. 

Akira, letting go of Goro’s hand, hummed in thought. “How about this one?” he asked as he picked up a cute, yet simple black bear with curly fur. “He has my hair,” he joked as he put the stuffingless bear close to his own curly raven locks, giving an innocent grin and a chuckle. 

“I can certainly see the resemblance,” Goro gave a true, but small smile, as he laughed into his hand. Now it was his turn to find one for the smiling raven haired boy who was already headed over to the stuffing machine. The assortment was overwhelming to him, so many bears and cats and bunnies. He was so focused on deciding on which would be the perfect one that he almost didn't notice the child running past him to grab a caramel bunny. Suddenly, the amount of animals wasn't the source of the anxiety he felt; it became sadness. There were mothers with their children everywhere, buying their loved one the rather pricey toys. 

“Goro,” a soothing voice called out. Akira was standing next to the stuffing machine holding up the now stuffed black bear in the air with a questionable amount of pride. That smile was enough to snap the brunet out of his sad trance. He had Akira now. Akira was making a bear just for him. The happy children no longer mattered to him since he had his sweet boyfriend who was acting childish right now with him. 

Turning back to the selection of animals, the decision is no longer a struggle. Without a bit of hesitation, the former detective grabs a white bear located next to the black bear his boyfriend already picked. Goro gave a soft smile as he held the limp animal out to the employee in charge of the stuffing machine. 

“Do you want to pick out a scent or voice?” She asks while pointing to yet another large selection of options for Goro to choose from. With a sigh, he looked at the scents first. He was going to go all out for the boy who without a doubt picked both a voice and scent for the bear he was making for Goro. 

The process of picking out the scent was much easier than picking out the bear, settling for the scent of vanilla cupcakes. The voice, however, elicited a different struggle: embarrassment. Recording a message into a little heart made his cheeks flush bright red as he forced himself to talk in front of the bear stuffing employee (who was more worried about the pain the boy expressed in his expression rather than what he was saying). 

As soon as he thought the embarrassment was over, the employee threw one more request to the red flushed boy. “Alrighty, now you’re going to give your bear a heartbeat,” she said with a hesitant laugh. 

Goro raised an eyebrow and took in a deep breath, questioning what ridiculousness was going to be requested of him. 

Feeling a tad intimidated by the former detective, she quietly said, “You’re going to first rub the heart in your hands to warm it up.”

This wasn’t too bad Goro though. 

“Then you’ll shake the heart to wake it up.”

Okay, still not too embarrassing. 

Without Goro’s knowledge, Akira had already started recording a video of the older boy, flashing the signature Joker smirk. 

The employee continued reciting the instructions she usually didn’t to teenage boys, “Now, you’ll rub the heart on your nose so the bear knows you.” 

Akechi hissed as he realized each step was going to leave him more embarrassed than the last, but still followed her instructions. 

“Rub it on your back so they always have your back. Then on your knees so they always need you.”

Now Goro was just annoyed by the poor puns he had to listen to more than anything else. 

“Then close your eyes and make a wish, and when you’re done kiss the heart,” the employee taking a sigh of relief knowing that she no longer was the cause of the redness accumulating on Akechi’s cheeks. “Then feel free to put the heart in the bear.” 

Making a wish was normally something Akechi would scoff at, deeming it childish to hope for something rather than making it happen yourself. However, this time he felt at peace making a wish. His desires were already coming true. He took a deep breath and let out a cathartic sigh after firmly deciding on his wish. 

After the heart was put into the bear and sewn shut, Goro’s maroon eyes locked with Akira’s sparkling grey eyes which were partially hidden by the boy’s phone, still recording. 

“I should’ve wished you broke your phone,” Goro growls playfully as he approaches his boyfriend with an intimidating glare. 

Akira laughs as he hides behind the bear he created, knowing Goro is just trying to deflect the embarrassment he endured for the sake of Akira. 

“I didn’t want to forget your first Build-a-Bear experience, honey,” Akira tucked his phone away quickly before Goro could snatch it away and delete the video. “Now, it’s time to clothe these shameless bears.” He took his lover’s hand instinctively and dragged him to the back wall of yet even more options than the stuffed animals and scents combined. It was how he imagined Ann’s closet to look like. 

Scanning the outfits together, they both lock their eyes on one particular row of colorful costumes: the set of Neo Featherman Rangers. With each of their free hands, they reach for the outfits simultaneously. They turned their heads to each other as they spot the other’s hand, with a laugh. Goro’s was a bit more shallow as he withdrew his hand. 

Putting on his old detective mask, “it seems we both had the same idea.” He desperately searched his head for an excuse as to why he impulsively reached for his favorite hero’s costume. “I’ve heard these are the costumes for a popular hero show, and you were our hero, Joker. I thought it would suit you well.” 

Akira tilted his head in disbelief at Goro’s acting. “Babe, we share a Netflix account. I know you binge watch Neo Featherman at least once a week.” Without having to see his boyfriend’s reaction to him debunking his lie, Akira grabs the black outfit for him to later dress his bear with. 

Lost for words, the princely facade was broken as he sighed. He should’ve known he couldn’t hide a single thing from his boyfriend. Ever since they first met, he saw right through him. It was frustrating, but at least he knew Akira would never judge him like the adults in the past would judge him. 

“You never cease to see right through me, huh,” recomposing himself, the brunet boy grabs the red featherman outfit. “Red is really your color,” he chuckles more to himself than Akira. He squeezed Akira’s hand tighter. “You’re a true hero, like Feather Hawk.” 

Goro’s deep maroon eyes glanced over at the boy next to him without turning his head. Akira really was a real hero, no he IS a hero. Even after saving the world from Shido, even after saving the entire world from a heinous God, even after saving everyone from a false reality, to Akechi, Akira’s greatest saving was saving him from himself. Akira forgave him after everything. Akira didn’t stop seeking out him after the wall separated them back in November. Despite everything, Akira fought to save him, the boy who no one wanted to pass a second glance towards. 

“No way. I’m a no-good thief” Akira laughed, noticing the sadness behind Goro’s words. 

“What,” Akechi snapped his head to look at Akira, confused, “you literally saved everyone and every-” 

The ravened hair boy rolled his eyes as Akechi started to become heated about the former thief’s comment. Without warning, he pulled Akechi closer by yanking their entangled hands towards his chest, placing a warm kiss on the boy’s lips. Slowly pulling away from Akechi’s tempting lips, Akira gave a little wink which only made his boyfriend as red as the featherman outfit he held. 

“A hero wouldn’t steal such a pretty boy’s heart,” Akira flashed a cheeky smile, which only made Akechi want to smack him. 

“I’ve heard enough bad jokes today,” Goro hid his face from Akira as he mumbled, his face now heated from frustration and affection. 

Obviously proud of himself, Akira laughs at how easily flustered he can make the supposedly perfect celebrity. He always adored the cute expression his boyfriend made when he was flustered; he hid his face and gave a small pout like a child would. But in all honesty, Akira just loved it because it broke the former detective’s princely facade and revealed a more genuine reaction. With a large smile and a pink hue of blush across his face as he stared at Goro for maybe too long, Akira tugged Akechi’s hand to pull him out of his pouting expression. “Let's get these bears dressed and bought,” he laughed. 

Goro simply nodded, somewhat relieved to be close to leaving so he can escape the hell of bad jokes Build-a-Bear seemed to house. They then dressed up their bears with the black and red feather costumes and bought them, with a quick argument as to why Akira shouldn’t pay for both of theirs, which distracted Akechi long enough for Akira to quickly hand over the total cost to the cashier. 

“You didn’t have to pay for both of ours,” Goro grumbles, feeling defeated. 

“You can pay for dinner then. I was thinking of sushi,” Akira teases. 

The brunet boy rolled his eyes, “I don’t think that’ll cost the same, but fine.” How could he deny Akira of anything? The raven haired boy gave him everything he ever wanted in life, despite refusing to admit any of it to his face. But it was true nonetheless, Akira gave him unconditional acceptance and love; he gave him a place to belong; he had a home in Akira’s heart; Akira taught him how to love someone, and Akira was patient the entire process as he tried to trust him without worrying about ill intent behind his actions. Hell, even Akira’s tiniest actions made him feel so adored, sending a tightness down his throat. It was still such an odd feeling despite being together for months now, but he wouldn’t trade his life now for anything in the world. 

“Wait really?” Akira turned to Akechi with big puppy dog eyes as though he was offered a treat. “I was kidding,” He gave a small chuckle. “We can call ahead for take out so we can eat together and watch a movie.” 

Giving the eager boy a nod, they locked hands as they started to head on their way. 

Later that evening, after a delicious assortment of sushi and a movie, Akira had to leave to go back home to help Sojiro close up for the evening, much to Akechi’s dissatisfaction. It wasn’t as though they didn’t see each other frequently, but Akechi wished Akira would just move in with him already. They came to a compromise that after Akira finished his third year, they would. That day couldn’t come soon enough for Akechi. 

“I’ll call you after I’m all done at LeBlanc, honey,” Akira kissed Akechi goodbye, then headed home. 

Trying to distract himself from the now lonely apartment, Akechi took a quick shower to get ready for bed. He was once again alone after being so lucky to have Akira’s warmth. He was used to being alone for the majority of his life, but somehow the loneliness after departing with Akira was always much worse. Logically, Goro knows that Akira isn’t abandoning him, but the feeling feels all too familiar. Akira knew that it would take Goro some time to become more comfortable with the fact that the raven haired boy loved the brunet unconditionally and didn’t plan on leaving him. Goro didn’t need to ask Akira for reassurance; Akira would give it without Goro ever needing to express a thought, much to Goro’s relief since he was still trying to work on expressing his feelings without reservation. 

Goro finished up his shower, thoughts still swirling around in his head, and put on some comfortable clothes. It was Akira’s shirt that Goro had claimed to borrow, but truly he just took it so he could have the boy’s encaptivating smell of spices and coffee linger around even when he was gone. He was truly a fool for ever thinking the feelings he repressed for the former thief was true hatred. He just hated how welcomed he felt in Akira’s company, how understood he felt when they talked. 

He needed to go to bed before he let his thoughts wander too far. Goro finished up his nightly skincare routine and brushed his teeth before walking into his bedroom, aching to shut his mind off. He hated feeling so entangled in doubt and acceptance. Akira made having feelings seem easy, not that he showed them very often on his face.   
Goro stopped in the doorway to his bedroom. There was the black bear in the red featherman outfit, holding a little card in it’s lap. Akira was such a sappy and overly romantic lover; it was so strange for Goro to suddenly go from no affection to more affection than he could ever ask for in a partner. He picked up the card, letting out a huge sigh. 

Skimming over the infamous red and black card, the brunet murmured to himself, “Sir Goro Akechi, the beautiful and intelligent detective prince, you have created the greatest crime of stealing my heart. I have decided to take your heart as a result of stealing mine. Love, Joker.” He put his hand to his forehead as he shook his head. Akira was both the worst and best boyfriend he could ask for, for only he would do something so cheesy. Taking another look at the card, he felt himself overwhelmed with emotions once again. What was wrong with him today, it wasn’t as though Akira hadn’t done cuter gestures before. He felt tears forming in his eyes, fighting them back but failing. A tear fell onto the fake calling card. 

“If only you had been able to take my heart sooner,” the composed boy suddenly let his voice quake. Holding back tears was no longer a concern, he was alone where no one would hear him. Memories came flooding back to him from when he had his powers, how he let his desire for revenge drive every aspect of his life, how he thought that he could take Shido down on his own, how he treated Akira and pushed away the only people who wanted to be in his company as Goro and not the detective prince. But what ached his heart the most was the moment he put a bullet to cognitive Akira’s head, thinking he had truly killed the one person who wanted to be close to him. The thought made him grasp onto the bed sheets like it was life or death. He regretted it the moment he pulled the trigger. 

Wiping away the salty tears gushing down his face, Goro looked across his bed for his phone only to lock eyes on the black curly bear on the pillows. The frizzy haired boy had forgiven him a long time ago. Hesitantly, Goro grabbed the bear and held it close. His tears coming to end, he took a shaky breath. There was no need to dwell on the past like that anymore. He had a future again. He had a future with someone who loved him despite knowing his true self and heinous crimes. As he took that shaky breath, he accidentally squeezed a button in the stuffed bear, emitting a warm and comforting voice; the voice that Goro loves. 

“I love you, Goro”

**Author's Note:**

> There was disucssion of Akeshu going on a Build-a-Bear in an akeshu group chat, so naturally it needed to exist. Also, this is a little Happy Birthday gift for Mia!


End file.
